Happy Birthday, Flower!
Back at the cottage, Marie was humming and lighting all eleven candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Vixey and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Vixey was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many brooches, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Sandy was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Vixey was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Marie then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Vixey asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Marie, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Vixey. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Vixey asked Marie. Marie nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Sandy?" But Sandy did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Flower and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Sandy struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Sandy went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Marie said to Vixey, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the eleven years are up anyway. Suddenly, Sandy ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Vixey was cautious about what Sandy was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Sandy!" she warned, as she took the wands from the squirrel. Then Sandy locked the doors while Marie closed the windows and Vixey locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Marie, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Vixey. Then she gave Marie her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Sandy began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Vixey finished, as she gave Sandy her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Sandy became angry a little. But she realized what Vixey meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Vixey says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Vixey chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of orange cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Marie called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the kitten. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Marie, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair where Sandy was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Sandy noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Marie took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with ten layers containing blue and yellow frosting, periwinkles, daffodils, bluebells, morning glories, and jonquils. Now Vixey was making the sleeves. She took another orange sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth three times. Then she zapped some spools of orange thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were puffed up and stitched with the orange thread. Now the sleeve was short, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Sandy was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Sandy kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Marie was standing at. She lifted one paw in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other paw until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Marie landed back on the floor. Sandy was still dancing with the mop, and Vixey was using her wand to put frills on the collar and a turquoise brooch on the chest. Sandy saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not orange! Make it purple!" said Sandy, as she zapped the dress, making it turn purple. Vixey saw that and gasped in shock. "Sandy!" she scolded. "Make it orange!" Vixey said, as she zapped the dress back to its orange color. Sandy still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it purple!" she whispered, zapping it purple again. Vixey saw that the dress was purple again and was now irritated. "Oh, orange!" said Vixey. She zapped it back to orange again. "Purple!" Sandy smiled, still dancing. But this time, Vixey stood before the dress, and her dress turned purple. Sandy snickered to herself until Vixey angrily turned her bikini orange. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Marie was putting yellow frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, purple and orange lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Diablo was flying through the forest when he saw orange and purple fireworks from a distance. He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. Inside the house, the war continued until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Vixey angrily said to Sandy. Marie had just finished lighting all eleven candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Flower!" said Sandy, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Vixey, as she and Sandy changed their clothes back to their original colors. Sandy zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Vixey set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it orange." she said. She turned the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers orange and turned to Sandy. "Now hide! Quick!" said Vixey, motioning Sandy to hide. Before going, Marie turned to the orange dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers. "Blue!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers blue without Vixey and Sandy noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the vixen. Flower was running to the cottage. "Aunt Vixey!" she called. Then Vixey was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Sandy also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Flower opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Vixey and the others nowhere in sight. As the female mouse looked around, Diablo peeked into the door and sees her. It became very suspicious about the female mouse. Her skin is peach, her fur, nose, ears, and tail are black, and her gloves are white, but is it the same Princess Minnie? "Aunt Vixey! Marie! Sandy!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Flower, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the blue dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Vixey, Marie, and Sandy cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Flower. "Happy birthday, Flower!" said Marie, hugging Flower. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Flower, hugging them back. "Him?" said Marie, being startled when Flower mentioned someone. "Flower!" gasped Sandy, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Vixey. "Oh he's not a stranger," Flower explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Vixey. "Where?" asked Sandy. "Once upon a dream!" Flower said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Flower: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The vixen, kitten, and squirrel looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Flower. Then Flower took Marie by the paws and danced with her. Then Marie noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Marie. "Oh no!" said Sandy. "This is terrible!" said Vixey. Then Flower stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am eleven." said Flower. The three female animals then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Vixey. "You're already betrothed." said Marie. "Betrothed?" said Flower, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Sandy. "To Prince Danny Cat, dear." Marie agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Flower, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Sandy finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Marie. "Princess Minnie Mouse!" said Vixey. Then Diablo became surprised when it heard this. He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Maleficent the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Naveen." Vixey told Flower. Flower's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Vixey, taking Flower's hands in her paws. "But you must never see that young cat again." Flower became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same orange cat again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Flower. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The female animals tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Vixey, Marie, and Sandy sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Sandy. A tear slid down Vixey's cheek. Flower continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the cat she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs